Our Story, Our Life
by Kizem
Summary: It was just a case with a photo. What harm can it do? But a single picture can lead to lies and deception... betrayal and promises... and the people who were forgotten. Because just one single action can unravel the truth behind the life they are living in. Main Characters: Akashi Seijuurou & Izaya Orihara.
1. Chapter 1

Some days, everything is normal as everyone goes on with their lives. Sometimes, we wished for something is happen to us, like the main character in fairy tales. But one in a million chance… will you ever find an object that would change your life.

His red and golden orbs widened as Akashi slowly bent down reaching for a case. Feeling somewhat nervous for some odd reason, he shook his head. Him? Nervous? Must be an utter joke. Opening it, the case revealed an old picture that the redhead had no memory of ever taking. But without a doubt, the small boy in the picture was definitely him. However, that wasn't what surprised him. Not at all.

There was another male that looked a few years older than him also holding his deceased mother's hand. Unlike him, he inherited their father's raven black hair but still had his mother's sharp crimson eyes. The teen narrowed his eyes flipping to the back of the photo.

"Akashi Seijuro… Akashi… Izaya?"

His eyebrows furrowed. The name seemed extremely familiar to him. Where had he heard it? _Izaya… he also have the same surname as me. A brother? But that's not possible… This is pathetic._ Sighing he stood up and put the case on his shelf tucking the photo in his pocket. A knock was heard at the door.

"Akashi-sama?"

"You may enter."

The door opened, and a maid came into view bowing her head. Using his usual cold voice, he thanked her for the information and dismissed her. _Father won't be here for a while too. Perfect for research._

Going out to the hallway, he went into his father's room without any hesitation. In almost nearly thirty minutes, the boy searched thoroughly his whole office and found little to no information. This was going to be a problem. About to turn his head and leave feeling slightly frustrated, his eyes caught something that sparked a light in him. Taking a few steps back to take a look at a single piece of paper sticking out on a cabinet he quickly grabbed it and read its contents. To this, he smirked. Maybe he was getting somewhere after all.

 _How laughable. So this Izaya was basically exiled from the family. The weak are banished after all. Too bad I'm still interested._

To his dismay, even his emperor eye won't know how much this person would affect him in his future life. Turning on the computer and just typing up a few things, his smirk only grew as his eyes shone with confidence. While this would probably take weeks or even months to find, it seems like he already found the mystery guy's phone number. Ninety percent work and five percent luck. Should he call? Or should he not call?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He is annoyed. Extremely annoyed. And his oh so perfect reasons of why are making him want to throw his phone out the window. Well. One out of the twenty phones he have.

He wasn't annoyed that the phone was ringing and vibrating. He was annoyed about how the phone is distracting him from achieving his sole purpose of the day: to relax and have a slow day. Sometimes, even extremely active people like him enjoy days of laziness and unproductiveness. And here he was, having a ringing phone on his desk that most likely means work.

Frowning, he looked at the number which he had no idea who it was. Great, another thing to be annoyed about. While having no idea who was calling you might not be a big deal to most people, but to him, that was one of the most horrible things that can happen. It meant not having an advantage in the situation, and in other cases, it may even mean he was on the losing side.

"Hello dear mystery caller~ Unfortunately, I have no energy or the will to talk so if you're here for business find me in another day or t-"

"Akashi Izaya is that right?"

"…"

The raven head raised an eyebrow as every single trace of laziness he just had faded away. His eyes narrowed as he held a sinister smile already making calculations just from what he heard on the phone. The speaker doesn't sound too old; it actually sounded more like a teenage boy. The tone of his voice was one Izaya knows best: a voice that was laced with confidence and power. He was so going to laugh if this was some spoiled rich boy. But something else bothered him greatly.

 _Akashi Izaya huh. Isn't it interesting that you know about that mystery caller?_

"I believe your silence means that I am correct in my statement."

"Well well, don't we have a rather secretive caller on the other side? Oh, do let me correct you in something, that was a question not a statement."

"Secretive? I believe you're the secretive one here, Izaya-san. But let me tell you something… I am always right. I don't suggest for you to correct or anger me."

"How scary~ While I'm extremely interested in how you know me, and it seems like I suddenly also have an urge to find out exactly who you are rich-boy. " _And even if he isn't rich, he sure does sound like one._

"That's easy. Akashi Seijuro is my name. Remember that. " The phone line was then cut.

The informant blinked. Set the phone down and got a cup of coffee. Took a sip and stared blankly ahead. Then as expected, or rather unexpected, he let out a loud laugh clutching his stomach. Things just took a great turn as he wiped away a few tears from his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. A young woman sitting at another desk sent him a glare before typing up some documents again.

"Hey Namie-san, do you want to know something cool that just happened?"

"I don't want to hear it."

"How meaaannn." Feigning hurt, he continued anyways. "My brother just called."

The woman stopped at the moment having a look of surprise for a split half a second. Who knew he had a sibling.

"The craziest thing is, I don't think he knows who I am. Though I am a little disappointed he gave away who he was so easily. Humans are just so fun and interesting. Ah, humanity should love me back."

" I'm pretty sure they want you dead."

The conversation between the two of them ended just like that. But being careful as he is, he also considered fakes and such. Confirming who this person exactly is would satisfy him. And from what he had heard, this caller had no idea he went by the name Izaya Orihara now. Staring at his computer screen like the usual, he started working. But there was another expression on his face. A expression of sorrow covered by an evil smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The redhead bit his lips slightly as he already felt dislike for the other person on the phone. It seemed like Izaya was the type he hated to handle the most, even worse than Aomine so to speak. In addition to that, he doesn't seemed threatened at all when many people would cower down in fear once they've heard the superiority he had in his voice.

Taking the picture out of his pocket, he stared at it. To be more accurate, he stared at the raven headed male. The smile was obviously fake, but when? Even if he was young, he would've had remembered taking a picture. There was no way he was to forget such a simple event as this.

"Forget…"

" **They can say their curses and be on the hunt, but stay firm, stay strong, I promise you'll make it through. Don't fear, it's okay, I only have a few things to say. Protect our mother, and wipe your tears away. When I walk out this door we are no longer connected…**

 **But this promise I said I'll come back and fulfill. My little brother, forget me please."**

A loud thud was heard as he fell back on the floor with wide eyes.

"What was that…"

The last image he saw was a young boy taller than him walking away with a smile on his face. And the last thing he remembered was reaching out to him.

Um, so how was it guys? Hopefully it isn't too shabby… anyways, I hope you can give me some reviews so I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead boy let out a large huff as he walked into the gym doors. He already changed into his sports attire and let out a satisfied smirk seeing the team practicing. Everything seems normal as for now. Joining his teammates, he still didn't fail to notice a single detail that didn't belong in his normal day.

Piercing red eyes.

There was a taller male talking to his coach that was staring right at him. Who did he think he was? The other male held a smirk similar to his, but more sinister, more daring. Its familiar red eyes was, without a doubt, reading his every move carefully and analyzing his steps. The more he thought about it, the more the red headed male got frustrated inside. Maybe he should wait until the match was over.

The floor creaked as he watched the raven headed male now giving him a smile of acknowledgment, seeing that he was coming closer. The whole team sweat dropped noticing something was off with their strict captain.

"Who are you?"

His voice rung loud and clear through the whole gym. Some members of the club gulped. Still, the other male smile only grew wider, unaffected by the tone or look of Akashi's. Rage filled up in the shorter male as the informant said no word in reply. The teenager's commanding voice got even louder and more demanding.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

This time he spoke.

"Is that any way to ask a person for something? My, I thought they taught you better."

Instinct taking over, the redhead raised his hand prepared to gouge out at least one of the red eyes that the raven male possessed. Nobody defied or insulted him like this. Not even his own parents.

"Planning to take my eye out? I rather not have that. Drop your hand Seijuro."

His hand dropped. Everyone in the gym except for a certain male had their eyes wide open from shock. It was not only surprising that their captain listened to another person, but what was even more shocking was how the raven headed male looked down at the shorter one. It wasn't exactly mocking, although it held the look as if saying "Don't-mess-with-me."

Glaring up, Akashi felt himself feeling submitting to the other command. What? This is absurd.

"You must be thinking how absurd this situation must be. You were like that since you were young. Always wanting to be top and above all others, good times."

"… What are you talking about?"

 _Did he… read what I was thinking? No, that's impossible._

Slinging his arm around the other male's shoulder Izaya grinned and dragged the other out before pushing him into the changing room before his younger brother can even protest and do something. Going back to the gym he was greeted with faces with their mouths open, disbelieving eyes, and weird stares. Letting out a loud grin, he gave one final wave before skipping out waiting for a certain redhead.

On the other hand, Akashi wasn't having such a fun time. He ended up in the locker room, now with his normal school uniform, and a random guy that seems to know him. Walking up, he looked sharply at the older male.

"I demand an explanation from you."

"Of course, of course lets head somewhere quiet first."

And by someplace quiet, it really just turned out to be a nearby café as the student watched the older male ogle over the menu.

"So, Akashi Izaya, there is still something you haven't told me yet."

"Ah there is. Its Orihara Izaya."

"Orihara…? That's.."

"Your mother's name, yes."

He looked up at the menu and into his brother's eye.

"I might believe you're a fake if you didn't piece the puzzle yet."

"Are you telling me you're my biological brother?"

"Indeed I am. It has been a while since I saw you. It doesn't seem your doing too bad."

Akashi examined the other male noticing that they did definitely share some of the same features despite the hair color and such.

"I'm assuming you are the one on the phone call then."

"I'm the one that's supposed to confirm that."

Although many questions were already answered in Akashi's mind, he realized that he now had even more questions than before. It seems like the saying of obtaining more information will only lead to more questions is true.

"That doesn't make sense. How did you find me, why did you leave?"

"Hm, I'll tell you the answer to the first question. I work as an information broker after all, it would be odd if I couldn't find you. You're the son of one of the most wealthiest people you know."

"So are you."

"Were. I left on my own a little while ago. It must have been tough on you being treated as the first son."

The younger male stayed silent pondering on all the things the informant had said. So he reunited with his long lost brother… was he supposed to feel happy? If he was, he was definitely not feeling that. In fact, anger and hate started to pile up.

"It must have been nice for you Izaya. Running away from your duties like that, making your younger sibling do it Didn't you like me doing all your dirty work? No wonder I had double of just about everything, I was doing your part too. Father used to say how I'm so much like a useless child he knows of, was that supposed to be you? So was it YOU that made my life like this?"'

His voice got louder and louder before he found himself standing in front of the older male with his hand slammed on the table. Group of people stared at their direction was when he decided to sit back down again to not cause any more ruckus than he already had.

It made him more furious when he saw the uninterested expression on his face. But Izaya soon closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Have you ever thought about why you're so good and your parents are so bad? If you'd so kindly let me give away the answer; it's because even if you're cheating on someone or you're being cheated on, everyone laughs at bad jokes and eats over-sweet boiled vegetables."

His frown got deeper. "You don't make sense."

"You would know over time. I might consider visiting the old man sometime. Pass him my hello."

Forgetting to order anything he got up ready to leave. He was stopped by yet another question.

"Why did you even decide to meet me?"

"I was planning to when you're a tad bit older. But now is a good time, you already know more than you should. But as long as I exist, I don't care if there's hell."

"What?"

With a smile, the raven headed male blended and disappeared in the crowd.

((I definitely rushed this one. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I didn't bother checking. Well, I wasn't planning to write any more but I then I went like "nah" after reading just two reviews. Thanks guys!))


End file.
